


Sleepless Night

by birdylion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdylion/pseuds/birdylion
Summary: Crowley can't sleep. Aziraphale is there to hold him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sleepless Night

– _Angel?_

– _Yes, dear?_

Aziraphale was sitting at his desk in the bedroom, the warm candle light glowing on his skin. Crowley only had to turn his head to watch him as he was immersed in a book. It was a different one than when Crowley had started to try to fall asleep.

– _I can't sleep, he finally said._

– _Oh my, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't want to keep you up!_

– _No, it's not that._

That got Aziraphale to turn his head and make something complicated with his face that made Crowley's heart clench.

Demons didn't have nightmares, per se.

Demons also didn't have an angel partner that kept them company.

He so desperately wanted. But any words he might have had died before they could reach his tongue.

Something else happened in Aziraphale's face.

– _I've got you, my dear_ , Aziraphale said, _I'm here._

And Aziraphale rose, carefully extinguished the candle and for a moment, the light's afterglow made Crowley see purple shapes, and before the darkness could get to him, Aziraphale was there and held him, embraced him in his warmth and calm and light. In his steady presence and ... in his love.

Crowley exhaled, and held Aziraphale right back.


End file.
